


Cut to the Heart

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Darksaber, Episode Tag, Gen, Team as Family, space dad is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: Sabine found the stupid thing in a cave, but now the Darksaber is taking over her life. Kanan gives her a little perspective. Tag to 3.13 "Trails of the Darksaber."





	

The Darksaber was meant for bigger hands than Sabine’s. Sometimes during training, she could barely lift the weight of its legacy. Other times, wielding it felt so right. It was nuts. She found the stupid thing in a cave and now she was supposed to unite her people in a revolution. Sabine had agreed to do this, but the closer they got to Mandalore, the crazier it all seemed.

Sabine paced listlessly around her room. She picked up her paint sprayers and set them down, only to come back to them again. The Head of House Vizsla wouldn’t have time to paint. She couldn’t have brightly colored armor, or purple hair. Sabine traced the faces of the family she’d painted on her wall: Hera, Kanan, Chopper, Ezra, Zeb. If everything went according to plan, this wouldn’t be Sabine’s room anymore and they wouldn’t be her family. The Head of House Vizsla didn’t belong on the _Ghost_.

Kanan knocked and then stepped in without invitation. “You ready for this?”

Sabine groaned and threw herself into her bunk. Ready? What a joke. She had to do this, for the Rebellion, for her people, but how was she supposed to get ready to give up her life? “What if they won’t listen?”

“That’s why we have an exit strategy,” Kanan said reasonably. He settled down beside her. “But that’s not what you’re really worried about.”

Sabine drew the Darksaber and studied it with a jaundiced eye. For a thousand-year-old weapon, it was in surprisingly good condition. There was a bit of carbon scoring, but no signs of corrosion. Kanan had said that the crystal inside channelled the energy of the wielder, but Sabine wondered if there wasn’t more to it than that. “It’s like this thing is taking over my life.”

Kanan hummed and unclipped his lightsaber from his belt. “The Jedi used to say, ‘this weapon is your life.’” The Darksaber had enough heft to mess up someone’s day even without the blade ignited, but his lightsaber was slimmer, almost delicate. It was built for smaller hands than Kanan’s.

Sabine nodded slowly. “Makes sense. Like a Mandalorian’s armor.”

“It’s bantha shit,” he said flatly. “ _This_ is a weapon. _You_ are my life. You and Hera and Ezra and Zeb and even Chopper.” Kanan rose, returning his saber to his belt. “I am so much more than a sword and so are you.” He squeezed her shoulder and Sabine released the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding.

“What if” —Sabine swallowed hard— “what if the sword is all they listen to?”

“Then they’re idiots who don’t deserve you.” Kanan plucked the Darksaber from her hand and tossed it aside. “The sword is a symbol but you can do this. You.” He sank to his knees in front of Sabine and drew her into a surprisingly tight hug. “Whatever happens today,” he whispered into her hair, “you will always be part of this family.”

Sabine buried her face in his chest and let herself cry.


End file.
